eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Skibet skal sejle i nat
|year = 1957 |position = 3rd |points = 10 |next = "Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog"}}"Skibet skal sejle i nat" (English: The ship is leaving tonight) was the debut entry from Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt am Main, performed by Birthe Wilke & Gustav Winckler. It marked the first time Danish was heard in the Contest as well as being the first entry performed by a duo. The performance was also famous for the kiss shared by the duo, which was the longest in Contest history at eleven seconds. It finished in 3rd place with 10 points. Lyrics Danish= Farvel da, min tøs, og hold dig nu kvik Jeg tilstår, mit hjerte gi’r li’som et stik Imens jeg kysser dig nu jeg elsker dig, du Men skibet skal sejle i nat Men skibet skal sejle i nat Vi mødtes i sjov, vi sværmede lidt Men det, der var letsind, blev alvor med ét Og du blev alting for mig, mu er der kun dig Men skibet skal sejle i nat Ja, skibet skal sejle i nat Vi lægger en plan, vi drømmer en drøm Vi kæmper os fremad trods modvind og strøm Mod det vi ønsker så hedt så ser vi med ét At skibet skal sejle i nat Ja, skibet skal sejle i nat Aften i nymånens tegn, to står i mørket på kaj’n Pige og mand, én fra sø – én fra land Alting er sagt, nu står de der kun I tavshed, til sidst siger hun: Farvel da, min ven, pas godt på dig selv Jeg syn’s, du har været så fin og reel Og jeg vil være dig tro, mit liv blev os to Men skibet skal sejle i nat Men skibet skal sejle i nat Endskønt jeg er din, med sjæl og med krop Og nu kan jeg larme og sætte mig op Mod det, jeg ved, der skal ske, og græde og be’ For skibet skal sejle i nat Ja, skibet skal sejle i nat På én gang går verden i stå Man hører signalklokken slå Ens håb ligger knust, hvert eneste et Vi menn’sker bestemmer så lidt Den lykke, vi tror er fast og solid Den er kun på landlov på ubestemt tid For alt, vi ejer, skal bort, vi tror, det er vort Men skibet skal sejle i nat Ja, skibet skal sejle i nat |-| Translation= Goodbye then, my lass, stay well I confess, my heart gives kind of a twinge While I’m kissing you now I love you But the ship is leaving tonight But the ship is leaving tonight We met in fun, we courted a little But what was carelessness, suddenly became serious And you became everything to me, now there’s only you But the ship is leaving tonight Yes, the ship is leaving tonight We’re making a plan, we’re dreaming a dream We’re fighting forward, despite head wind and current Towards what we want so badly then suddenly we see That the ship is leaving tonight Yes, the ship is leaving tonight Evening in the sign of the new moon, two standing in the dark on the quay Girl and man, one from the sea, one from land Everything is said, now they’re just standing there In silence, finally she says: Goodbye then, my friend, take care of yourself I think, you’ve been so nice and fair And I’ll be faithful to you, my life became the two of us But the ship is leaving tonight But the ship is leaving tonight Although I’m yours, with mind and body And now I can make a fuss and resist Against what I know will happen and cry and beg For the ship is leaving tonight Yes, the ship is leaving tonight Suddenly the world stops You hear the signal bell sounding Your hopes lie broken, every single one We humans mean so little The happiness, we think is firm and solid It’s only on an indefinite shore leave For everything, we own, must go, we think, it is ours But the ship is leaving tonight Yes, the ship is leaving tonight Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1957 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Danish Category:Debut entries